Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of satellite navigation and, more particularly, to techniques for synchronized measurement sampling in a navigation device.
Time to first fix (TTFF) of a satellite navigation receiver represents the time the satellite navigation receiver takes to acquire and lock onto navigation satellite signals, make pseudo-range measurements, download navigation satellite ephemeris and almanac (if required), and eventually compute position, velocity and time information of the satellite navigation device. The TTFF of the satellite navigation device can vary depending on a start mode of the satellite navigation device (e.g., hot start, warm start, or cold state), visibility of navigation satellites, and other such factors.